Amores dormidos
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Un reencuentro con una persona del pasado, le trae a Chris Redfield algo más que sólo buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia. **Fic dedicado a SKANDROSITA**


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

"La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin."... Benjamín Disraeli

"La Fiorella" era uno de los restaurantes italianos más exclusivos de la ciudad, ya que su elegante diseño de interiores combinaba lo mejor de la cultura de Italia con el más moderno mobiliario. Se trataba de un lugar donde cualquier persona podía degustar de una buena pasta y a la vez, deleitarse con alguna melodía napolitana o con las dulces notas del cuarteto de cuerdas que tocaba cada viernes por la noche.

Muchos hablaban de las maravillas de aquel local, ya sea por su menú o por su excelente servicio; sin embargo, Chris Redfield pensaba que era un despilfarro pagar cien dólares por un plato de pasta con carne y ciento cincuenta más si querías acompañarlo con una botella de vino tinto de la casa.

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de su hermana y le había prometido semanas atrás llevarla a cenar a La Fiorella.

Aunque odiaba los sitios elegantes, se lo debía a Claire que no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Un mes antes terminó su relación con su último novio Kayle y desde entonces habían sido contadas las veces que la vio sonreír o salir de su habitación a hacer algo más que ir al trabajo. Su deber como hermano mayor era levantarle el ánimo, cuidarla y partirle las piernas aquel rubio imbécil que le rompió el corazón, cuando lo descubrió en el archivo de finanzas de Terra Save con el pantalón hasta los tobillos y Janice, la chica nueva del almacén, entre sus piernas.

Sabía que primero debía ayudar a Claire, del idiota de Kayle se encargaría después. Por más que quisiera ir a romperle la cara en ese mismo momento.

Miró su reloj y vio que Claire llevaba quince minutos retrasada. Resopló frustrado y tomó la carta de vinos. La mayoría de éstos tenían nombres que apenas podía pronunciar; no obstante, su precio estaba en letras grandes, legibles para todo público. Buscó por toda la lista si tenían cerveza o alguna bebida conocida, después de unos minutos y de mala gana, le hizo una seña a uno de los meseros. Un chico se acercó a él y ordenó una botella de Campomaccione. Se volvió hacia la puerta y a lo lejos vio entrar a una pareja mayor vestida de forma muy elegante; la mujer llevaba un vestido bordado con cristales en color esmeralda y un costoso abrigo de piel de chinchilla. Chris miró su atuendo y se sintió avergonzado por no elegir algo más apropiado para un lugar como La Fiorella; aunque iba vestido con un pantalón color caqui, una camisa negra y una chaqueta oscura, aun así sentía que no encajaba con el ambiente de elegancia que había en el lugar.

De pronto una chica cruzó la puerta y ésta captó su atención de inmediato. No fue el largo de su pequeño vestido de encaje rojo carmín, ni como éste se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando unas curvas pronunciadas que provocarían el libido de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Chris tragó saliva al bajar la mirada; vio un par de piernas torneadas moviéndose al ritmo del repiqueteo de unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Algo en esa mujer le resultaba muy familiar, aunque su historial de citas era un poco extenso, no la recordaba como una de sus conquistas. Subió la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos profundos y castaños, notó un brillo de timidez en su semblante; algo que no encajaba con la imagen sexy y provocadora que proyectaba.

Una oleada de recuerdos lo transportó a sus días como estudiante de preparatoria y fue entonces que la reconoció. La única vez que había visto a Marie Sanders vestir de manera tan formal, fue en el baile de graduación y de aquello hace más de quince años, cuando aún vivían en Raccon City. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó qué había sido de la chica aficionada a las historietas de superhéroes que solía esconderse tras un par de gafas de pasta negra y su melena castaña, la cual no conocía los beneficios del acondicionador y un buen cepillado. Chris sonrió al ver lo difícil que le resultaba a ella caminar con esos zapatos sobre el suelo brillante y resbaladizo del local.

—Sí, definitivamente es ella —murmuró.

Marie ocupó su lugar y al sentarse, el vestido se le subió un poco, mostrando aún más sus piernas. Chris la miró y de pronto sintió la garganta seca. En el instituto ella normalmente vestía camisetas de algodón y jeans, provocando las burlas de las demás chicas. De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Tomó el teléfono y vio que era Claire quien llamaba.

—Chris.

—Claire, estás retrasada, ¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió intrigado.

—Los chicos de la oficina quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños en un bar del centro —respondió Claire, apenada—. Sé que te dije que cenaríamos esta noche pero…

—Tranquila— dijo Chris en tono paternal. Tal vez salir con gente de su edad ayudaría a Claire a alegrarse un poco—. Aún puedo pasar a una tienda por unas cervezas y mirar el juego de los Patriotas.

—Te veo en casa papá oso.

—Diviértete—. Chris agregó y cortó la llamada.

El mesero puso una copa de cristal sobre su mesa y sirvió un poco de vino en ella. Desde su lugar siguió observando a Marie que no dejaba de jugar con su servilleta, nerviosa. Se preguntó si esperaba a alguien, tal vez una amiga o un novio. Una punzada parecida a los celos atravesó su pecho tomándolo por sorpresa.

Siempre sintió afecto por Marie. La conoció en el último año de preparatoria, después de un partido de fútbol. Chris jamás olvidaría la noche en la que las Panteras de Raccon lograron conseguir el primer título en su historia, no sólo por la sensación de victoria y por haber sido el anotador del último punto que les dio el campeonato; sino porque hizo algo más que ser sólo el héroe del instituto, fue el héroe de una chica que estaba atrapada en los vestidores del equipo, con la camiseta hecha jirones y suplicando a un grupo de matones que la dejaran en paz entre sollozos. Después de darle a esos chicos una buena lección acerca de cómo respetar a las mujeres (en realidad sus puños fueron los que hablaron por él), le prestó su chaqueta y la acompañó a su casa en medio de las miradas atónitas de los miembros de su equipo.

Durante una semana, Chris se aseguró de que nadie le pusiera una mano encima. Marie era estudiante de primer año y con tan sólo cruzar algunas palabras con ella supo que era especial: parlanchina, despreocupada y con un gran sentido del humor, la chica a la que algunos tildaban de rara e irritante, fue ganándose poco a poco su atención.

— ¿Desea ordenar, señor?— preguntó el mesero en tono amable.

Chris tomó la carta y buscó algún platillo en el menú que llamara su atención. Se volvió hacia Marie una vez más y vio que aún continuaba sola en su mesa. La curiosidad por saber qué fue de su vida todos estos años fue aún más grande que su deseo de estar tumbado en su sofá mirando el juego de los Patriotas un viernes por la noche. Se puso de pie, tomó su móvil y se encaminó hacia la mesa de su vieja amiga.

.

.

— ¡Finge que no te importa! ¡Finge que no te importa!— murmuraba Marie, nerviosa, evitando mirar al hombre que se acercaba a su mesa.

Sabía que aceptar una cita a arreglada no era la forma más inteligente de acabar con el voto de abstinencia que hizo después de terminar con su último novio, hacía casi un año. Debió escuchar a su voz interior que le decía que era una mala idea, en lugar de seguir los consejos de su mejor amiga Kim. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Rick Lawson, un famoso abogado penalista de treinta y siete años, divorciado, amante de los deportes extremos y con un físico de ensueño. En lugar de eso, se encontraba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, sola, usando un vestido que le costó la mitad de su sueldo y unos zapatos con los que difícilmente podía mantener el equilibrio.

Tomó su copa y dio un sorbo largo de vino, esperando calmar la ansiedad que se agolpaba en su pecho. Miró el reloj de su móvil y vio que marcaba las nueve en punto. Era evidente que Rick la dejó plantada; sin embargo; en lugar de sentirse molesta con aquel abogado arrogante y pretencioso, al que no deseaba volver a ver nunca; se sentía otra vez como la adolescente torpe que esperaba detrás de la escalera todos los días para poder encontrarse con el chico de sus sueños.

Chris Redfield fue más que sólo el chico que la defendió de aquel puñado de idiotas que intentaron abusar de ella. Fue su mejor amigo durante el último año que vivió en Raccon y quizá la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por ella en todo el instituto.

Recordó con tristeza sus días de preparatoria. Era Marie Sanders, hija de Ben Sanders, dueño de un pequeño taller mecánico y de Diane Sanders, cocinera de un café de la ciudad. Sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para darles una buena vida a ella y a sus cuatro hermanos; sin embargo, el dinero era un problema constante en la casa de los Sanders por lo que la joven Marie tomó un empleo de medio tiempo como cajera de un local de comida rápida. Era doloroso para una chica de su edad ver como sus compañeros de escuela visitaban el restaurante donde trabajaban y una vez que la reconocían recibía comentarios cargados de veneno, burlándose así de ella.

En el instituto la situación no era mejor. A pesar de obtener buenas notas, normalmente era el blanco de los malos comentarios de sus compañeras por su aspecto: bajita, curvilínea y normalmente vestía con ropa de chico; y es que en aquellos días Marie estaba más ocupada leyendo historietas o escribiendo una novela en secreto que años más adelante le valió para obtener una beca universitaria y después un empleo como editora en jefe de un periódico en Nueva York. Aunque siempre sonreía y trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante todos, en el fondo se sentía mal por no poder ser del agrado de los chicos de su edad.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?— preguntó una voz masculina, sacando a Marie de sus pensamientos.

—No—. Respondió intentando sonar indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba siendo consumida por un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Está bien— Marie sonrió y lo miró a los ojos—. Pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Chris, intrigado. — Que me devuelvas el cómic de edición limitada de Iron Man que te presté, Redfield. Me costó un mes de mi sueldo comprarlo.

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma Marie Sanders de la preparatoria— Chris soltó una carcajada divertida y se sentó frente a ella.

El mesero puso una copa más sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco de vino. Marie sonrió tímidamente y el silencio se apoderó de los dos. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él, a los dieciséis era tan fácil hablar de cualquier tema con Chris, pero a los treinta y tres no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Se aclaró la vez pero fue entonces que él rompió el hielo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

—Fue hace diecisiete años —respondió Marie con nostalgia—. Cuando terminaste tu último año.

—Has cambiado— dijo Chris examinándola con la mirada—. Te ha sentado bien el tiempo.

Marie se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo diría que a ti te ha sentado de maravilla— dijo Marie en tono seductor, de pronto se llevó la mano a la boca, apenada y de inmediato agregó: —. Quiero decir que… te ves muy bien… ¡Demonios!

—Gracias.

— ¿Hace cuánto que vives en Nueva York? —preguntó Marie tratando de llevar a la conversación a otro rumbo.

—No mucho. ¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos visto antes?

—La ciudad es muy grande —Marie dio un sorbo a su copa y añadió: — Además de que suelo pasar catorce horas al día en mi oficina, así que como puedes ver, no suelo salir mucho.

Marie dio una rápida mirada al lugar y notó que este estaba casi a toda su capacidad. Ella odiaba las multitudes y comenzó a sentirse sofocada. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y esbozó una mueca de disgusto, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió Chris, preocupado.

—No es nada—. Marie intentó recuperar la compostura; sin embargo, una ligera capa de sudor frío cubrió su frente, echando por la borda su pequeña mentira.

Chris le hizo la seña a un mesero, pidió la cuenta y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito. Marie suspiró decepcionada al ver que su encuentro con Chris Redfield había terminado. Tomó su bolso, se levantó de su asiento y dijo: —Supongo que esto es todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió él, intrigado.

—Veo que has pagado la cuenta —Marie sonrió con amargura y extendió la mano—. Hasta luego, Chris.

Marie salió del lugar sin darse cuenta de que él la seguía a distancia. Caminó una manzana y se detuvo en un local de hamburguesas. Miró a través de la ventana a una chica que atendía la caja registradora y de pronto se vio a sí misma como la torpe adolescente que no lograba encajar en el mundo, por más que se esforzara en ser amable con todos. Se observó en el reflejo del cristal y no le gustó la imagen que vio de ella; su cabello largo estaba atado en un complicado moño, por sugerencia de su amiga Kim, había decidido usar lentes de contacto, así que le parecía extraño verse sin sus gafas puestas. En un impulso, se deshizo de su peinado y dejó que su espesa cabellera castaña y lacia cayera por sus hombros. Se quitó los lentes de contacto, y se puso de nuevo las gafas de pasta negra que utilizaba diariamente. Volvió a mirarse una vez más y sonrió satisfecha. No volvería a dejar que nadie cambiara su imagen por agradar a los demás, ni siquiera Kim o Rick Lawson. Recordó entonces que Chris le dijo lo mismo la noche del baile de graduación mientras ella sollozaba entre sus brazos, cuando por seguir los consejos de unas chicas, decidió usar un vestido que no le sentó nada bien, convirtiéndose en la burla de la noche.

Se quitó los zapatos y sintió un gran alivio. La brisa helada de la noche comenzó a correr por la ciudad, las copas de los árboles se movían al ritmo que ésta les marcaba. No le importó caminar descalza por la acera, con las costosas zapatillas en la mano y siguió su camino hasta llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía.

Una vez ahí, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada principal e intentó relajarse un poco; no obstante, se quedó de piedra al ver que Chris la siguió hasta su edificio.

— ¿No me digas que eres uno de esos enfermos que les gusta acosar mujeres?— dijo Marie en tono burlón.

—Tal vez…— Chris se sentó a su lado y metió las manos a su chaqueta.

—Tomé un curso de defensa personal, así que no te conviene meterte conmigo, grandulón.

—Yo tengo entrenamiento militar y soy experto en manejo de armas. Así que si quisiera secuestrarte, asesinarte y arrojar tus restos un terreno solitario no me costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo.

—Idiota—. Marie soltó una sonora carcajada—. No serías capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

Chris miró al cielo, pensativo.

—Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, Marie— dijo él con amargura. — Ya no soy el chico ingenuo que conociste en el instituto.

Marie se volvió hacia él y vio un atisbo de tristeza asomarse en su mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se preguntó que era aquello que tanto lo atormentaba. Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Todos tenemos un pasado que nos persigue, sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que cada quien es el arquitecto de su propio destino— dijo Marie citando las palabras de Chris en sus días de estudiante—. Somos el resultado de nuestras propias decisiones. Buenas o malas, son las que nos forman como seres humanos.

—Veo que recuerdas cada palabra que dije— agregó Chris.

—Y las he llevado conmigo siempre— Marie apretó su mano—. Si te sirve de algo. Tus consejos me ayudaron mucho durante todos estos años.

—Me alegra escuchar eso…

La luna brillaba en todo lo alto, bañando con su suave luz cada rincón de la ciudad de los rascacielos. Marie apoyó su cabeza contra el brazo de Chris y se deleitó con el aroma de su aftershave. Se sintió otra vez como la chica enamorada de la estrella del equipo de fútbol y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Su amistad no había pasado más allá de los límites del instituto, algunas veces se reunían en el almuerzo ya sea para conversar o leer historietas; no obstante, cada vez que lo veía con alguna chica que ese momento era su novia en turno, su corazón sufría, deseaba en lo más profundo poder ser aquella joven bella que caminaba de la mano por los pasillos o salía a fiestas después de cada partido. Había dos cosas de las que estaba segura a los dieciséis años: su altura no pasaría más del 1.56 mts. por más que lo deseara y jamás tendría una cita a solas con Chris Redfield.

Cuando se marchó de Raccon City, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él. Apenas terminaron las clases, su padre les dio la noticia de que le habían ofrecido un buen empleo en otro estado y debía presentarse de inmediato. Así que los integrantes de la familia Sanders, hicieron las maletas y partieron a Indiana sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien en el restaurante?— preguntó Chris. —Quizá fui inoportuno que me acercara a ti.

—Si… bueno... en realidad, no tenía ganas de encontrarme con él— respondió Marie. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay una señora Redfield por ahí de la cual deba de ocultarme por mi propia seguridad?

—No. Mi trabajo ocupa casi todo mi tiempo.

—Eso sí que es nuevo —dijo Marie con sorna. —Ver a Chris Redfield sin alguna chica rondado por ahí.

—Ahora que recuerdo. Nunca te vi salir con algún chico en la preparatoria.

—No lo hice—. Marie se frotó los brazos intentando entrar en calor.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Chris con curiosidad. —Eras alegre y divertida. Cualquier chico se hubiera sentido feliz de salir contigo.

Finalmente Marie confesó:

— Porque ninguno era como tú.

.

.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Marie Sanders estuvo enamorada en secreto de él? Por fin entendió las palabras de Claire cuando le decía que debía poner atención a los detalles. Nunca sospechó de los sentimientos de su amiga, en aquellos días estaba más preocupado por obtener buenas notas y llevar al equipo al campeonato.

Salió con algunas chicas durante ese último año, unas eran muy bonitas y talentosas; sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, al cabo del tiempo le resultaban poco interesantes o frívolas. Marie no tenía ninguna de las virtudes de sus novias, aun así; prefería pasar el tiempo con ella, ya sea leyendo historietas, hablando de cualquier tema o simplemente tumbados en el césped en el viejo sauce en el jardín del instituto mirando las nubes pasar.

Entonces se preguntó a sí mismo: Si siempre miró a Marie Sanders como una hermana menor, ¿Por qué a pesar de salir con otras chicas nunca dejó de pensar en ella?

—Porque te gustaba, imbécil. Sólo que jamás lo admitiste… o quizá lo hiciste demasiado tarde —pensó llevándose la mano a la nuca, confundido.

— ¿Por qué tan callado? —preguntó Marie intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo que los invadió. —Sólo te dije que me gustabas en la preparatoria, no es el fin del mundo.

Chris sacudió la cabeza y dijo: —Es sólo que todo esto me tomó por sorpresa.

Marie se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Chris la miró a los ojos y notó que a pesar de que ella era una mujer recién entrada en sus treinta, su rostro aún lucía como cuando la conoció. Su mirada todavía conservaba su inocencia, su figura ya no era el de la adolescente regordeta y bajita, sino el de una mujer madura con curvas bien formadas y cuerpo de diosa que volvería loco a cualquier hombre. Bajó su vista hacia su boca y se encontró con unos labios carmín que a simple vista parecían tan tentadores como una fruta prohibida. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y dijo: —Cómo pude ser tan tonto.

—Chris, olvídalo —susurró Marie alejando su rostro de él—. Yo no era tu tipo de chica. Siempre supe que jamás saldrías conmigo, así que no te sientas culpable. Irme de Raccon fue lo mejor, alejarme de ti me ayudó a superarlo.

—Te busqué, pero dijeron que te habías mudado.

—Todo fue tan rápido —dijo ella con tristeza—. Además, sabes que odio las despedidas.

—Lo lamento, Marie. Jamás quise lastimarte.

Permanecieron sentados en las escaleras, contemplando el tráfico del viernes por la noche en Nueva York. Un grupo de chicos pasó frente a ellos, vestidos de forma elegante pero sosteniendo una lata de cerveza oculta en una bolsa de papel. El viento comenzó a sentirse cada vez más helado, señal de que la lluvia pronto se haría presente en las calles de la ciudad. Chris se volvió hacia Marie y vio que ésta estaba serena y pensativa mirando hacia ninguna parte, con aquella expresión sombría en el rostro que decía que algo no andaba bien. Pasaron los minutos hasta que ella finalmente dijo: —No te sientas culpable, grandulón. El destino así lo quiso y no me siento mal por ello. Cada uno tomó su camino e hicimos nuestras vidas.

—Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido en aquel tiempo… —murmuró Chris, irritado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Marie.

—No, nada —respondió él. Después de todo ella tenía razón y lo mejor era dejar todo tal cual estaba. Ahora eran adultos con una vida muy distinta a la que tenían cuando eran adolescentes.

Marie tomó su bolso y sus zapatos. Se puso de pie, acomodándose el vestido. Chris la siguió sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo obligándolos a ponerse a salvo bajo cornisa de la puerta de entrada del edificio.

—Debo irme, es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo.

— ¿En sábado? —cuestionó él.

—Soy editora en jefe y debo revisar la edición de las secciones que se publicarán el lunes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entiendo. Felicidades por tu puesto.

—Me dio gusto volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se miraron frente a frente por un momento. Chris intentó dar un paso atrás para marcharse; sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida lo obligaba a permanecer con ella.

—Sé que sonará algo tonto pero, incluso en aquellos días tenía pensado el nombre de nuestro primer hijo —dijo Marie, divertida—. Ya sabes, tonterías de adolescente.

—No me extraña de ti —agregó Chris en tono relajado—. Tu imaginación no conocía límites. Aún recuerdo que solías escribir historias un poco disparatadas acerca de superhéroes y universos paralelos ¿Y se puede saber cuál era el nombre de nuestro primogénito?

—Kiwi.

— ¿Kiwi? Que nombre más extraño —Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé —dijo Marie sin contener la risa—. Te dije, es muy tonto.

La lluvia cobró más fuerza y el viento se hizo más intenso. La gente que aún estaba en las calles comenzó a correr buscando un refugio. Chris debía volver por su auto al aparcamiento del restaurante que estaba a varias manzanas del edificio de Marie.

—Debo darme prisa, mi auto se quedó en el restaurante y debo caminar por él.

—Hasta luego, Chris —Marie lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo.

Chris se dejó llevar por la calidez de su abrazo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Ni siquiera el costoso Campomaccione logró embriagarlo tanto como el aroma a rosas que despedía el cabello de Marie. Una vorágine de sentimientos de adueñó de él, confundiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba respecto a su reencuentro con su mejor amiga.

Por fin, Chris rompió el abrazo, se dio la vuelta y antes de alejarse del edificio, ella dijo: —Los viernes después del trabajo voy a la tienda de comics a mirar si hay alguna novedad.

Chris sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a verla.

—Voy a estar fuera del país por unos días la próxima semana —añadió volviéndose hacia ella.

De pronto la mirada de Marie de tornó gélida.

—Entiendo —dijo ella intentando sonar alegre.

Él se acercó a ella, la tomó por la barbilla y dijo: —Pero por nada del mundo me perdería una cita contigo. Hace mucho que no visito una tienda de cómics, además dicen que sirven la mejor pizza de Nueva York muy cerca de aquí.

—Este es mi edificio —Marie señaló la enorme construcción de ladrillo que estaba atrás de ella.

— ¿Te parece a las ocho treinta?

—Por mí está bien —los ojos de Marie brillaban de felicidad.

—Hasta entonces.

Y así, Chris Redfield se alejó del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios y la promesa de que pronto volvería a verla, mientras que una Marie Sanders, cual adolescente; miraba embelesada desde su ventana al chico que una vez le robó el corazón.

* * *

_Holaaa!_

_Este shot lo escribí como un regalo para mi hermana malvada **SKANDROSITA** por su cumpleaños. Ojalá le haya gustado mucho al igual que a todos aquellos que se pasaron a leer. _

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**Polatrixu**: Por ayudarme a corregir mis horrores ortográficos y controlar el nivel de azúcar de este fic. _

**_CMosser: _**_Por darle el visto bueno al igual que **Violette Moore.**_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos :D_

_Dudas, comentarios... Sientánse libres de expresarse._

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield _


End file.
